te quiero
by pixi-chiqui
Summary: Madazetsu, MadaraxZetsu yaoi.  Madara desaparece misteriosamente por las noches. ¿a dónde ira? ¿Debería Zetsu temerse lo peor?


**NOTAS DE LA NO AUTORA:** hola estoy publicando una tanda de fics madazetsu por aqui, peor yo no los he escrito, estas historias le pertenecen a CHiqui1105, he creado esta cuenta en fanfiction para subir sus hisotrias Madazetsu y que así el Madazetsu tenga más fics en esta pagina.

Tengo el permiso total de la autora para hacerlo, si queréis ver la pagina principal de la autora, meteos en el link que esta en mi perfil.

Si quereis ayudarnos con el proyecto **Madazetsu- FTW! **por favor mandadme un mensaje a mi cuenta en fan fiction, **Pixi-ice **

**Disclaimer.** naruto no le pertenece a la autora, que se le olvida poner el disclaimer

**TE QUIERO**

Nuevo día en la guarida de Akatsuki. Zetsu, como siempre se despertó abrazado a un hombre moreno y de cierta edad. Esa imagen, esa misma imagen con la que no podría tener fuerzas para levantarse cada día si no estuviera, le sacó una de las sonrisas mas bella.

Se levantó y se fue a la ducha para estar presente ante Madara. Aisss Madara, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. No es que le molestase es más, se ponía muy contento y sonrojado.

-Mmmmmm... ¿ Zuzu ?- preguntaba Madara al comprobar que su joven pareja no estaba a su lado. Enseguida salió Zetsu de la ducha con una toalla que le llegaba solo al medio muslo. Al contemplar tal belleza Madara no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Buenos días Madara-sama., ¿ ha dormido bien ?.

- Si, muy bien, ¿ y tú, Zetsu ?.

-Mejor que nunca.

Zetsu, que estaba de espaldas al líder de Akatsuki poniéndose la capa, sintió como de pronto algo tiraba de él hacia la cama y le posicionaba debajo de Madara. Contempló el rostro de aquel hombre durante el tiempo justo como para volverse tricolor. Intentó girar la cabeza pero la mano de Madara se lo impidió. El más mayor se acercó al joven y le susurró al oído : "¿ Por qué siempre escondes esa cara tan bonita que se te pone cuando te sonrojas?", sonrió y besó a Zetsu.

- Ma... Madara-sama, ¿ alguna misión para hoy ?.

- No, para nosotros no.

En ese instante las tripas de Zetsu sonaron haciendo que se vuelva más rojo.

- ¿ Vamos a desayunar ?.

- Ha... Hai.

Los dos se levantaron y se dispusieron a ir a la cocina.

- Madara-sama... ¿ por qué durmió con la ropa puesta ?.

- Tuve que irme por la noche a hacer unas cosas y al llegar me dio pereza quitármela.

" Por... ¿ por la noche ?, ¿ a qué se fue por la noche ?, ¿ me estará poniendo cuernos ?, NOOO, ¿ cómo puedo pensar eso ?, yo amo a Madara y él me ama a mí, o eso creo. No, claro que me ama, espero... Aaaaaaa, Zetsu deja de pensar eso ".

Durante todo el día Zetsu no podía quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No dejaba de tener la mirada un poco triste.

Después del desayuno, se fueron a pasear un poco por el bosque cogidos de la mano (que lindo XD). Zetsu seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de una piedra que había por el camino y que se tropezó con ella provocando así que él y Madaras se cayesen al suelo acabando él debajo y su Madara encima.

Madara se levantó y extendió la mano hacia el hombre planta para ayudarle a levantarse .

- Lo siento- decía un Zetsu avergonzado mientras le estrechaba la mano a su koi. Al estar ya de pie sintió un pinchazo muy doloroso en su pie derecho, pero no dijo nada para no ser un estorbo.

- Zetsu, no me engañes- Madara cogió en brazos al hombre bicolor y le sentó en un tronco que estaba derribado en el suelo. Le cogió del pie dolorido y empezó a quitarle el zapato.

Zetsu tragó saliva y volvió a ser de tres colores.

- Ma... Madara-sama, ¿ qué hace ?.

- Lo que pensaba- decía Madara al terminar de desnudar el pie de Zetsu y ver la gran hinchazón que tenía- ¿ por qué no me lo querías decir, Zuzu ?- preguntaba el mayor mientras acariciaba el pie dolorido de Zetsu.

-Jajaja, Ma... Madara -sama, me hace cosquillas, jajaja, por favor pare- Zetasu no dejaba de reír, se le saltaban hasta las lágrimas.

- No pararé hasta que me respondas y solo te aviso, me estoy poniendo juguetón, juju.

- Enserio jajaaja, Madara-sama pare, jajaja.

- Zuzu, te daré la última oportunidad, ¿ por qué no me lo quisiste decir ?.

- No... no se lo diré jajaja.

- Tu lo has querido- Madara soltó el pie del joven y en un movimiento rápido lo tumbó en el suelo sujetándole las muñecas.

- Ma...Madara, aquí no.

- Lo siento, pero cumplo mis promesas. Como prueba la muerte de Kabuto.

Madara empezó a bajar la bata de Zetsu para dejar así un hermoso hombro al descubierto, el cual empezó a besar paralizando así a Zetsu , lo cual le ayudo a quitarle la bata del todo dejando un pecho y unos bóxers verdes a la vista de todo el mundo. Empezó a besarlo como si la vida le fuese en ello mientras se desnudaba. Le quitó a Zetsu la última prenda que le quedaba y comenzó a masturbarle.

- Mad... ara, dommo.

-Jujuju, Zetsu ahora sabrás lo que es bueno.

1 hora después en Akatsuki se veía llegar a un Madara con un Zetsu dormido en brazos y con las opas medio rotas.

-Mmmmmm... ¿ Madara ?, ¿ qué hora es ?.

Zetsu al despertarse no vio a Madara en la cama, ni el más mínimo rastro ni huella, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. De lo que si se percató era que eran más de las 12 de la mañana.

Zetsu se levantó y se puso un albornoz, luego fue medio grogui a buscar a su Madara por toda la base. Andando llegó hasta la salida y vio unas huellas en el suelo que decidió seguirlas. Caminando, caminando llegó hasta una caseta situada en medio del bosque. Con cuidado se asomó a una ventana y consiguió divisar a una mujer que estaba hablando con Madara. La mujer le dio a Madara una camisa y Madara se lo agradeció con un abrazo ( no conozco a la tía pero la odio)

-¿Ma... da... ra...?.

El más mayor de todos salió de la cabaña y vio a un Zetsu que no se sostenía y estaba con toda la cara húmeda que solo pudo pronunciar con una voz desquebrajada:- ¿ Por qué?.

Gracias a un analgésico que le dio Sasori ya no sentía dolor en el pie y salió corriendo.

- Zetsu, espera.

En la habitación se veía a un Zetsu de ojos rojos, con la cara escondida en las rodillas y maldiciendo su vida.

Llamaron a la habitación.

- Zetsu... -se oía por detrás de la puerta.

A Zetsu esa voz tan conocida y cálida ahora le hacía daño y volvió a llorar.

-¡ VETE MADARA!, ¡DEJAME!.

- Zetsu... no es lo que crees- Madara abrió la puerta pero tuvo que cerrarla porque su Zuzu le tiró una lámpara.

-¿ A no?, pues entonces todo perdonado

- ¿Si?

-NOOO, largo.

-Zetsu, de verdad no es lo que piensas.

-Haber, Uchiha Madara, la persona que por nada del mundo muestra sus sentimientos se va por la noche a una cabaña alejada, en medio del bosque, donde hay una chica que le da una camisa y él la abraza. Un poco extraño, ¿no?.

Madara entró rápidamente en la habitación y abrazo a Zetsu por la espalda para que no le pudiese atacar, y además porque quería abrazarle. Le susurró al oído :

- Te lo volveré a decir, no es lo que piensas.

Zetsu derramó una lágrima.

- ¿ Cómo te puedo creer?. Sé que no es la primera vez que lo haces, sé que en realidad nunca me has querido y sé que cuando me dices te quiero solo me quieres controlar- el hombre planta volvió a llorar, ¿ cuánto podía haber llorad ?.

Madara giró a Zetsu para que le mirara y así poder verle él también.

- ¿ Me dejarás explicarte ?- con voz dulce Madara pronunciaba estas palabras a la vez que con sus pulgares apartaba las lagrimas de Zetsu de sus ojos.

- Madara...

- Zetsu, es verdad que últimamente me escapado por las noches para ir a esa cabaña, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE NO TENGO UN AMANTE, NO SOPORTARIA VIVIR SABIENDO QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO. Esa mujer que viste una vez me salvó la vida y la camiseta que me dio era un regalo que tenía para ti. Ya sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Si no me quieres volver a ver en la vida lo entenderé.

-Ma... Madara... yo..

Madara agacho la cabeza con mirada triste y se giró para irse, pero la suave mano de Zetsu le paró. Miró la cara de Zuzu , estaba roja y evitaba los ojos de Madara.

-Yo... Madara... sigo dolido y te he de confesar que no me acabo de creer del todo la historia pero... no quiero que te vayas de mi vida.

- Zuzu...- los labios del mayor hicieron contacto con los del hombre planta- descuida, la matare dentro de 2 días.

-Madara... te..

- ¿ Me quieres ? jejeje, ya lo suponía. Yo también te quiero y siento haberte hecho de sufrir.

Madara tumbó a Zetsu en la cama y apretó sus caderas con las de Zetsu sacandole asi un gemido.

- Zetsu..., si quieres paro...

-No, te quiero ahora en mi.

-Zuzu... por siempre te querre.

-Yo a ti tambien Madara.

**THE END**


End file.
